The Blue Spirit
by Spirit Hybrid
Summary: Meghan Ramirez was always bullied at her other schools, and all she wanted was some friends. But what happens when she meets Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley?


Meghan's POV

* * *

My name is Meghan Ramirez, and I am currently moving, AGAIN. We're currently driving from our old home in NYC, to an obscure town in Illinois called Amity Park. My "parents" say that a new place means a new start. My black headphones are plugged into my cellphone, blasting "Only Exception" by Paramore into my ears. My mom turned around and poked me in the shoulder. I looked away from the window and pulled out an earbud, "Why do you always do that?"

"It's the only thing that always gets your attention. Are you going to be okay? With what happened last time we moved…." Mom trailed off.

"I'm fine mom, really. Stop asking over and over again you know how annoying that is to me," I grumbled sneaking a peak out the window, to look at the hillside.

"I have good news Meghan," mom paused, as she saw the discontent on my face. Whenever mom started with that it never ended out like she thought it would. "Our neighbors the Fenton's, the ones in the large building next door, you remember don't you? They have a son and daughter who'll be going to the same school as you, I think they said that their son was your age," mom rambled on as I zoned out temporarily. Great, more people to bully me, like usual, and this time I have the honor of living next door to them. I can defend myself, but I'm shy, people always think I'm an easy target. My "parents" know that I've always had problems with bullies and the accompanying stress that tags along for the ride. Not to mention the constant moving and issues from my real family… When I looked out the window again, she saw the small city approaching in the distance.

When the car finally pulled up in front of our new house, I took a quick look around the neighborhood. Our house was almost the same size as the Fenton's if you didn't count the large mechanical structure on top. I had overheard my "parents" talking about the neighbors, and apparently they shared one thing in common, ghost hunting, because that would obviously help my social status… I clambered out the van and stretched my arms and legs, making sure not to accidentally knock out the headphones. I pulled one out quickly, "Hey mom, I can go pick out my room first right? Like you promised?" I said hopefully, she looked at me with a sly grin and nodded. I ran up the stairs to the front door faster than you could say "ghost"

I ran around the house looking for the bedrooms. The first one was too small and girly, and the second one had this weird layout with the floorboards that didn't seem stable. The third bedroom was obviously the master bedroom, but I didn't have enough stuff to claim that I needed the room. As I was wandering around the second floor, I noticed a small cord hanging from the ceiling. I pulled on it with all my weight and the trap door flopped down, a wooden ladder hung a foot down from the ceiling. I jumped up and grabbed onto the bottom rung and the ladder slid down, albeit a bit clumsily. I cautiously pulled myself up the ladder and up into the attic. She definitely did not remember seeing this room on the tour.

While it was the attic the room definitely did not seem to have the same creepy feel that most attic's held. It had a nice window looking out the back of the house, it had a soft black carpet that lined most of the floor. It had an older but still fashionable looking bed on the wall with the window. It had dark blue sheets lining it along with matching pillowcases stacked on top of the bed like someone had forgotten to pack them away. Weirdest of all, across from the bed was a large television, hanging from the wall without a care. While that was super cool, I wondered why someone would move out so quickly that they somehow managed to forget a giant flat screen television. I pulled out my ear buds and placed my phone on my bed.

"MEGHAN!" I jumped up at the sound of my "parents." "WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO GO TO THE STORE TODAY SO WE ORDERED A PIZZA!" Dad shouted from somewhere downstairs. I quickly ran over to the ladder and clambered down the thin ladder rungs. I dashed down the stairs into the barren kitchen. Dad walked over to me and moved a piece of hair out of my face, "Meghan, I know you've been through a lot, but if you get any trouble from anyone at school don't be afraid to let us know."

"I know you deserve to be mad at us-"Mom said solemnly.

"I'm fine, really, I just don't really want to talk about it right now," I said pulling away from their grasps and sitting down at the table. I grabbed a slice of pizza as they sat down across from me, "Soooo how do you two know our neighbors already? We just got here and you already seem to know everything about them."

"Do you remember dad's sister Pamela?" Mom asked and I nodded silently while chewing on my pizza. "Well she has a daughter named Samantha, I guess she would technically be your cousin… Anyhow Samantha is constantly hanging out with the Fenton's son. Pamela is constantly ranting about the Fenton's but Ida always says that it's because she thinks that he likes Samantha. Honestly Pamela can be so-" She caught me and Dad glaring at her. "Right, I'm ranting again."

"You didn't have to grow up with her," Dad snickered before going back to his pizza.

I had met Samantha, rather, Sam, at the first family reunion I went to. She was goth, her hair was butched short and most of her clothes consisted of black and cold colors like green and violet. She remembered that Sam had distastefully mentioned that her parents were rich. We finished our meal in silence and I excused myself to go get some of my things from the van.

3 trips and a broken fingernail later, I was laying on my fully furnished bed underneath the covers. I wondered if I might actually make some friends in this ghost town, maybe I would finally have something to look forward to. I saw a bright green light flash through the window; the trademark sign that the "famous" Danny Phantom was fighting a ghost. Ghost…. It seemed ironic that a child that half died at the age of 5 would move to the self-proclaimed "most haunted town in America." Maybe if I told them, maybe they would understand, maybe they would realize how dangerous it would be for me to live here, where the ghosts were constantly attacking or being attacked. I fell asleep before I could ponder the question.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hallo! I'm actually the beta writer for this *shrugs* I'm helping the actual writer set up her account since FF is kind of complicated for newbies. So yeah, this is her OC's story. Her other stories won't be as heavily edited as this one was since now she's actually emailing them to me and I don't have to retype her story from scratch... Anyhow please fave, follow, and review! It'll really make her day.**

 **~ _Teh beta writer_ Uncharted Constellations _aka Wilson_**


End file.
